Case analysis systems and applications help an enterprise manage its business processes by providing a computer-based framework for collecting, tracking, storing and analyzing business process information. For example, a case analysis application can assist the enterprise to collect and analyze case information (data) associated with any service-based process including a loan application process, an insurance claim process, and the like. In some cases, the case analysis application can also support data searching services that allow an end-user to search for and to retrieve case analysis data and/or non-enterprise related information relevant to performing a process task. The application can be referred to as a case analysis application.
Typically, the case analysis application is customized to the enterprise's business process. Building such an application is complex and typically requires skilled programmers to write customized code to handle various phases of the enterprise's business process. Enabling search capabilities is particularly difficult because the programmers must build search queries for a variety of backend storage structures, must configure search indexing engines to build indexes based on the enterprise's specifications, and must configure document analyzers to annotate documents in the repository in order to make them searchable. Accordingly, the application building process for a case analysis application is expensive and time-consuming.